I Like You Not
by lovagirl132
Summary: Sakura's searching for a guy who can handle her strength, Hinata for someone who cares, and Ino for someone who won't always do what she orders! LeeSaku LeexSaku LeexSakura ShikaIno ShikaxIno ShikamaruxIno KibaHina KibaxHina KibaxHinata


Me: Phew! This story was a request from **Suki87**!

Lee: The youth of your request flows through our veins!

Me: For those of you who didn't know...**YES I TAKE REQUESTS GLADLY!**

Lee: :)

Me: **Suki87** was the first person to EVER request from me! :D

Lee: Yaay!

Me: I Don't Own Naruto!

* * *

"I like you!" Sakura stood there with another really popular guy bowing and confessing his love to her in the middle of the school's hallway. Everyone turned their head to look at her, and the pitiful guy. Sakura tapped her lip, and then motioned her finger for him to follow her. He looked at her questionably but followed her nonetheless. Once they had entered the gym locker rooms, she turned to him. His face blushed brightly, before he had a slight nosebleed.

"Before you have any perverted thoughts" He coughed, as she smiled sweetly at him. "I want to see if you can handle me first" She tied her pink hair in a ponytail, and then faced him in a fighting stance, her skirt to her uniform turning with her body. He stood there baffled, and then cracked his knuckles.

"This'll be simple, you're just a gi-" Before he could get the sentence out, she punched the wall creating a huge crater. She blew the dust from the concrete off her knuckle before turning to him again. His eyes widened, before he ran out the door screaming non-stop. She un-did her hair, then walked out the door to be met with Ino, who rolled her eyes. Hinata stepped out from behind her and twiddled her fingers. Sakura grinned at them both.

"Another one who can't handle me it looks like" Sakura stretched her arms then looked at her two best friends who have the same thoughts towards guys. Sakura wanted one who was stronger than her, and could hand her quick temper. Ino wanted one who wouldn't make a big deal when she asked them to do something. And Hinata wanted one who wouldn't take advantage of her, and care for her to no end.

"You girls want some drinks?" Ino asked, and then turned away when they nodded their heads. She snapped her fingers at a hunched over boy, with his hair tied up in a spiky ponytail. "Hey you!" We want some drinks, go get them. He raised an eyebrow, and then walked over to them. Even hunched over he was still taller than Ino.

"Why don't you do it yourself? You have two legs, troublesome girl" He mumbled irritably, before turning the other way, but got stopped by a fuming Ino.

"I told you to get me something, and I think you should get it!" She snapped, but Sakura and Hinata could see the light blush on her cheeks this time. He sighed.

"Like I said, do it yourself" He walked around her again, but was stopped by her pulling on his sleeve.

"What do you want this ti-" Ino faced him, grabbed his face, then shoved his mouth down on hers. Sakura's and Hinata's mouths dropped open, at the sight of Ino ACTUALLY kissing a BOY.

"Yeah go Shikamaru!" Sakura and Hinata turned to see a messy, brown haired boy. He was grinning and giving wolf whistles non-stop. Ino pulled back from the still stunned speechless boy.

"So your names Shikamaru…" She mumbled, before blushing brightly. Her hands were still on his face, even though she was looking away.

"Would you…um…go out with me?" She mumbled, placing her hands shyly behind her back. The other guy whistled again.

"Go Shikamaru! You got the girl you've been crushing on for so long!" He turned to the boy and glared.

"Kiba will you shut up?!" He placed a hand on his bright red face, then looked at Ino again, who had a knowing grin on her face. He sighed, before smirking.

"Yeah I guess I'll go out with you" She smiled, then took his hand and walked away. _She forgot us…_ Hinata and Sakura thought gloomily, before walking up to the guy Kiba.

"Hey you, the Kiba guy!" Sakura shouted in his ear, once they walked over to him. He clutched his ear then glared at Sakura.

"Will you quiet down?! I'm right next to you!" He shouted angrily. Sakura raised an eyebrow, not affected by his shouting.

"Anyway, since my girl is going out with your guy, we're going to be friends from now on, My name is Sakura" She shook his hand with a smile on her face. He blinked then grinned.

"Kiba" He answered. Hinata stepped around Sakura to shake his hand also.

"M-My name I-is H-Hinata" She mumbled shyly, before taking his hand and shaking it very slightly. Kiba blinked at the girl, and then looked the other way quickly.

"U-Uh…hi…u-um…y-you're r-really c-cute" He mumbled, his face going pink. Her face went pink also. Sakura frowned; she had to make sure this guy was gentle, before she tries to help them together. Sakura 'accidently' bumped into Hinata which made her fall forward into Kiba. Kiba quickly wrapped his arms gently around her before she hit the floor.

"Are you ok Hinata?!" He asked, making Sakura grin at her success. Hinata nodded, before he slowly helped her gain her balance. He rubbed the back of his head.

"U-Uh…would you like to have l-lunch with me?" He asked, turning his bright face away. She smiled, took his hand, and then pulled him towards the lunchroom. Sakura grinned, then stood there blinking. _Now I'm the only one without a guy…_ She thought. She shrugged, _who needs them anyway?_ She was about to turn around, but a Lillie was held in her path blocking her view.

"What the…" She looked up at the face of a very strange guy she knows from her class.

"Lee?!" She asked, surprised about the flower in her face. He smiled brightly, with a twinkle in his eye.

"Sakura I like you, will you give me the honor of going out with me!?" She blinked, and then looked at him. _He's kidding right?_ Looks weren't a big thing for her, but he seemed to only have interest towards his teacher Gai. She shrugged, and then led him into the locker room. Lee blinked when they arrived and looked at her questionably. Sakura did the usual hair tie, and fighting stance.

"Lee I'll go out with you if you are stronger than me" Lee blinked with a worried look on his face.

"But, Sakura, what if you get hurt?" He asked, worry clear in his eyes. Sakura was taken aback, that was the first time a guy stopped to see if SHE will be ok.

"I'll be fine, just come at me with all you've got" He looked unsure for a second, and then bent down in a fighting stance.

"If fighting you will win your heart Sakura, then I will do it!" Sakura ran at him with her fist pulled back, once she got to him he disappeared and reappeared behind her sending a kick her way which she blocked, but was sent flying back into the wall by the force of it.

"Sakura is very strong!" He grinned, as Sakura shakily stood up. She clenched her teeth angrily together._ Shit, _I_ won't lose to a…GUY!_ She thought, as she ran at him again, but kicked instead. He grabbed her foot, and then kicked at her, which she blocked but was sent flying again, but much faster. Lee blinked, jumped in the air, and caught her before she hit the wall. He set her down carefully, and then sat down next to her.

"Did I do ok?" Lee asked happily. Sakura glared at him then sent a punch at his face which he quickly blocked. Her eyes widened, before she slowly pulled her fist back. She puffed out her cheeks, but couldn't fight back the large attraction she suddenly felt towards him.

"Sakura should not make such a face! But…it still looks cute if I think about it correctly" He grinned, and laughed. _His laugh is pretty relaxing…_ She thought, before cocking her head to the side when he looked away from her.

"Sakura must not look at me in such a way, or I will get embarrassed" He mumbled. Sakura let her eyes trail down to her chest, since he was looking away. _If you don't look at the upper features, you can get used to his lower features._ She looked up, when Lee suddenly held onto her face gently.

"If Sakura looks at me in such a way, I'll end up doing this" He said, before pressing his lips gently against hers. Her eyes widened, before they slowly closed and she kissed back.

"Tongues tongues tongues, where the hell are the tongues?!" Sakura and Lee pulled back to see Ino, place a hand over her mouth, Shikamaru, Hinata, and Kiba looking away embarrassed. Lee and Sakura blushed brightly, before standing up quickly. Sakura licked her lips; _I can still taste him…_ She thought giddily.

"Hey Kiba" Sakura said, once she and lee walked hand in hand over to them.

"What?" Sakura and Ino looked at each other than gave evil grins to him, making him have a cautious look on his face.

"How come you and Hinata haven't kissed yet?!" They said in unison, making the said teens entire bodies blush bright pink. Kiba coughed.

"Even if I do like her…I don't want to if she doesn't want to" He muttered, making the shy Hyuuga look at him differently. Hinata took Kiba's hand, pulled it downward so that his lips crashed down on hers. Sakura and Ino cheered at the sudden bravery from Hinata, then faltered slightly when they saw long pink things flick in and out of their mouths.

"Err…Hinata?"

* * *

Me: **Suki87 **I know you requested a LeeSaku, but I couldn't help myself from writing other pairings in it!

Lee: But, the story is still youthful!

Me: Thanks Lee, you will always be there for me!

Lee: Lova!

Me: Lee!

lee: Lova!

Me: Lee!

(huggles again)

Me: **Suki87 **if you don't like how this one came out just tell me so, and I'll write a diffrent one! D:

Lee:...

Me: Oh yeah! I've been meaning to mention, that my goal for **At Least** 1 of my stories is to have **100 reviews!**

Lee: Wow!

Me: Yes! So, please Read and Review this, then My Konoha's Mon. High so it can reach **100 Reviews!**


End file.
